In The Countryside
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Post NYSM2. After their show in London, the Eye sends the Horsemen to the French countryside to lie low while things calm down. The Horsemen are truly a family. For Tumblr's rhodesfourhorsemen


**In The Countryside**

 **Now You See Me**

 **Post NYSM2. After their show in London, the Eye sends the Horsemen to the French countryside to lie low while things calm down. The Horsemen are truly a family.**

 **For Tumblr's rhodesfourhorsemen**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Now You See Me, or its amazing sequel**

 **In The Countryside**

"Hey kiddo, time to wake up." Dylan gently shook Jack's shoulder from his place in the drivers seat.

"Hmmm?" Jack hummed as he slowly opened his eyes, rubbing at them as he stretched the best he could in the passenger seat. "Where are we?"

"French countryside, you fell asleep when we were on the plane." Dylan explained as the two pulled them selves out of the car to see Merritt and Danny hauling suitcases out of the trunk while Lula had her arms out to the sides as she spun slowly on the long gravel driveway staring up at the blue, cloudless sky.

"Huh." Jack said yawning behind his hand not being able to believe he had slept that long.

"You haven't been sleeping a lot at night have you?" Dylan asked concerned not mentioning that Merritt had carried him like a baby from the airport to the waiting car.

"After London… Not so much, I thought it would be easier to slept not having to be on the run anymore but it isn't." Jack said quietly as to not let the others hear, it was easier for him to talk to Dylan about these things for some reason.

"I understand that, but hopefully this change of pace will be good for you, for all of us." Dylan said gripping Jack's shoulder in understanding before letting it slip off when the other three joined them, Merritt chucking a backpack at Jack who caught it easily.

"As long as I don't have to share a room with Jackie anymore I'm set." Merritt smirked at Jack who just rolled his eyes fondly.

"Don't worry, everyone gets their own room. There is plenty of them." Dylan assured Merritt as they walked up the road to the large Victorian style mansion.

"Whoa." Lula tilted her head back to take in the hulking size of the mansion as the front door swung open.

"Welcome home." An accented female voiced called out.

"Alma." Dylan dropped his bags and rushed forward to embrace the Interpol agent who hugged him back just as tightly.

"Alma thanks for the care packages." Jack stepped up next not waiting to hug the French woman who had slowly become something of a mother to him over the months on the run; she had called him and sent care packages to make sure they had everything that they wouldn't think of getting.

"Jack, I'm glad you are all alright." Alma stroked Jack's brown hair out of his face giving him a once over for injuries.

"Miss Dray." Merritt said giving her a sweeping bow making her smile fondly, patting his cheek while Lula hung back as Danny stepped up next looking sheepish.

"Danny, I'm glad." She said simply pulling him into a tight hug like she was trying to pull all his pieces back together.

"Alma, this is Lula the newest Horseman." Dylan held his hand out to Lula; she took it and let her self be pulled into the little circle.

"It is very nice to meet you Lula, I'm Alma." Alma held her hand out and Lula looked at the offered hand before shrugging and dove in for a hug like the others. Alma let out a laugh and hugged the girl back not bothered by the contact.

"Come in, come in!" Alma kept an arm around Lula and pulled her into the house, leaving the boys to follow and bring in the luggage.

"This is your home now." Alma said smiling widely at the boys following behind her.

~~/~~

"I like her." Alma whispered from her place curled up around Dylan, the credits of the movie they had all settled down to watch that night playing across the screen, the dim glow illuminating the room.

"I thought you would." Dylan brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Did you drug their food?" Alma asked curiously as each of the Horsemen were passed out on either the couch or the armchair which Danny had stolen and was curled up in now.

"I thought you did." Dylan sounded amused.

"Not me, I suppose they are just exhausted still." Alma said before wiggling out from Dylan's grip, grabbing her camera to snap photos of the sleeping Horsemen. Jack was sandwiched between Lula and Merritt, Lula had her head on Jack's chest and Jack had his head on Merritt's chest all three fast asleep.

Alma took as many photos as she thought needed before setting the camera down and lifting the small brunette into her arms. Alma raised her eyebrows at Dylan in an obvious order making the older man chuckle but he got off the loveseat to help put the kids to bed. Alma smiled smugly as she carried Lula down the hall towards the bedroom she had picked out during the day. It didn't take long for Alma to settle Lula down, clearly the girl had made herself at home because the bed sheets were all messed up so sliding her under them was easy.

She left Lula's room to see Dylan closing the door to Jack's room, together the two put Merritt and Danny to their own rooms. Dylan was about to follow Alma into their shared room when his phone buzzed, a smile spread across his face when he read the message.

"What is it?" Alma whispered as she poked her head out of their doorway, tying her silk robe around her waist.

"Someone is here for a visit." Dylan said and Alma took a moment to understand before she smiled and hurried to follow Dylan to the front door.

"Henley, it's good to see you." Dylan smiled warmly as he hugged the back haired woman with red roots showing was standing behind the large door.

"Dylan, Alma. Thank you for letting me come." Henley hugged both of them with a smile on her face.

"Of course, I'm just glad you reached out." Dylan reassured her as they let her in, taking her jacket from her before Alma pulled her into a hug as well.

"After seeing everything, I couldn't just sit around without knowing… Dylan I'm glad you came into the light." Henley smiled softly at the fifth Horseman.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait until they are awake?" Dylan asked as the trio walked towards the hallway that housed the bedrooms.

"I'm sure, it would be more painful if they saw me." Henley shook her head.

"Come get us before you leave." Alma patted Henley's hair softly before dragging Dylan towards the kitchen. Henley bit back a laugh at the sight of Alma easily overpowering Dylan like that.

She pushed open the door on her right first and peered in. Sprawled across the bed, mouth open and snores emitting from his lips was Merritt. Henley bit her lip to stop a giggle from escaping.

"Hey Mer, I'm glad you dealt with your twin. I bet you feel better now huh?" Henley whispered as she ran her hand over his baldhead in a familiar move.

"I'm glad you found your real family." She said pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead before leaving his room like she was never there. Next room she peered into housed Jack who was curled up in a small ball, sleeping peacefully with his hair sticking up everywhere.

"The world finally knows how amazing you are Jackie and adorable." Henley smiled as she brushed his hair out of his face, Jack snuffling in his sleep before letting out a content sigh.

"Keep showing them how amazing you are Jack and take care of the others they need you more than they think." Henley kissed his cheek, just a brush of her lips against his cheek not wanting to risk waking him. Jack's lips twitched up into a smile and Henley felt a smile on her own face as she left his room.

"So you're the new female, Lula huh?" Henley inspected Lula who was on her stomach and head turned to the side.

"I brought you something that might help you survive living with these boys… Take care of them, they are your boys now." Henley placed a list on her bedside dresser before walking out of her room, she stood in the hallway to steel her will to enter the last room where Danny was asleep.

She was Henley Reeves and she could handle this. She pushed open the door and stepped into the darkness of Danny's room. She breathed out quietly at the sight of Danny's shaved head, she always did like his hair and maybe that was why he got rid of it. She kneels down by the pillow where Danny's face was pressed and gently stroked her hand over Danny's stubble smiling at the odd feeling of it against her palm.

"Mm? Hen?" Danny's eyes fluttered open and they were hazy with sleep.

"Hey Danny." Henley breathed out softly not wanting to wake up him more than he already was.

"This must be a dream." Danny said, voice heavy with sleep.

"Of course it is…Danny I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry and that I'm glad you are happy now. I only wanted the best for you Danny." Henley breathed out, hand resting lightly on his head.

"I know Hen, I'm so sorry Hen, so sorry." Danny slurred, eyes closing as he fell asleep again.

"I know Danny, me too." Henley said softly and pressed a kiss to his lips before gliding out of the room and down towards the kitchen where the light was on. 

"How did it go?" Alma asked as she pushed a to-go mug of coffee into Henley's hands. Henley took a sip and sighed happily as the flavor hit her tongue.

"Well enough, Danny woke up but he'll think it was a dream." Henley shrugged her shoulders. "Again thank you for letting me see them."

"Of course, you were a Horseman Henley and even though you left the Eye always takes care of it's own." Dylan hugged her again and she let out a soft sigh before Alma hugged her as well, sandwiching her between the two adults making her feel like her parents were hugging her.

"Good luck Henley." Dylan pressed a kiss to her head and she smiled at the obvious fatherly vibes Dylan was giving off to match Alma's motherly vibes. Her boys and their newest Horseman were in good hands, Henley knew that now and she would never stop looking out for them in whatever way she could.

~~/~~

"There is an apple orchard down the road from here. Their apples are the best to use in pie's." Alma said as she scooped a forkful of scrambled eggs into her mouth as the small family like unit gathered around the breakfast bar as Dylan and Danny worked together to make them breakfast the next morning.

"An apple orchard? Is that where you go to pick fresh apples?" Jack tilted his head in confusion.

"Yup, that's the one." Lula stole a strawberry off Jack's plate smirking and raising her eyebrows up at the amused look he gave her.

"I've never been to one before, can we really go?" Jack asked, sounding like a kid and it clearly melted the other's hearts.

"Sure let's do it." Danny spoke up first.

"…Jack did you manage to somehow hypnotize Danny finally?" Merritt asked confused as he studied Danny.

"Ha-ha, no I just had a good dream and I feel better than ever." Danny shrugged off Merritt's gaze. Alma and Dylan exchanged a pleased look; clearly getting some closure with Henley had done Danny good.

"Question, can anyone even bake a pie?" Lula raised her hand in concern.

"I can." Dylan spoke up not shy at his baking skills.

"Can you teach me?" Jack asked shyly, but always willing to learn more.

"If we get enough we can all bake our own, Dylan as our teacher." Alma suggested and got smiles from the others in the room.

"Awesome!" Jack breathed out happily and the two adults exchanged pleased looks, this was their fresh start, giving them all the family and life they deserve.


End file.
